To Chloe's Surprise
by supernaturalwmn1313
Summary: Oliver has plans for Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe sat at her computer, lurking on several sites and running diagnostics on her computer. Mostly doing her duties out of habit, she hardly noticed when the monitor announced someone was coming up the elevator. That is until she smelled coffee. That got her attention quickly. She turned to see Oliver standing in the doorway, two cups in his hands, just staring at her.

"What's up?" she asked. "Oh nothing, I was just enjoying the view" Oliver said, his warm brown eyes skimming over her. "Yeah right Oliver, take a picture it lasts longer." Chloe snarked. "All right Sidekick, whatever you say". Oliver walked over, and if Chloe stared at him a moment too long, she was never admitting it. Here was another hero who looked like a Greek god and she wasn't going there. Never, never again. "So is one of those for me?" she asked hopefully. "For a price" Oliver smirked. Chloe wrinkled her nose at him. "And just what price would that be?" she asked. "Let's start off with you owing me a favor and work from there." Oliver said. "Okay fine, just give me the damn coffee!" Chloe agreed. Oliver handed it over and watched as she took that first sip. His body reacted to the way she closed her eyes and savored it, like she was almost kissing the cup. For a long time just the sight of Chloe drinking her coffee had turned him on, but he was being cautious because one never knew how Chloe would react to an advance. He knew her history with Jimmy hadn't ended well, and God knew the whole Clark thing was a fiasco. He wondered if she knew that he had noticed those things.

"So what are you doing today, oh fearless Green One?" Chloe asked nonchalantly. The way Oliver was staring at her was beginning to make her uneasy, as if she had dirt on her face or something. "Oh, not much, just a board meeting and some other boring business stuff, then patrolling tonight." Oliver answered. "Well let me know if you need me." Chloe innocently offered. Oliver almost groaned. His blonde bombshell had no idea…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Just a reminder, I don't own these characters, blah blah blah…lol If I did there would have been a lot more lovin. Just saying._

For the fifth day in a row, Oliver brought her coffee. He always stayed long enough to watch her drink it, then went along his billionaire's way. It was beginning to unnerve her. You would think he had a thing for watching her or something. As he was seen with two, count them, two different models during the week she would begin to believe he really liked to make her happy. With any other guy she would take this as interest, but having been around the Clark/Lana fiasco, she knew how nice a guy could be without feeling anything for someone.

Not that she wasn't over her childhood crush on Clark. He was firmly entrenched with Lois these days and she had never seen him happier. Chloe had grown up. Clark was her best friend, would do anything for her, but was never going to sweep her off her feet. She had soooo moved on from that idea.

Oliver was a similar type, except he liked quantity over quality. Of course he was gorgeous, who wouldn't notice that, but there was no way he was interested in her, was there?

She heard the elevator signal, and sighed, fantasizing for a moment that it was someone who loved her for her. Just plain ol' Chloe. She wasn't surprised to see Oliver stride in, two cups and a package under one arm. He gave her that gorgeous smile, and how could she help it if her stomach did a little flip. All that Queen charmed aimed at just you could bring down the toughest lunch lady. Trying to look busy, she said jokingly, "You know Queen a girl could get used to this kind of treatment". "Precisely, Sidekick. Only the best for my girl". Oliver grinned. See what she made of that.

"Oh, well, I uh," Chloe stumbled over her words for a moment. Then seeing a gleam in his eyes, she decided he was just messing with her. "So what's in the package?" Oliver chuckled. "Something you like almost as much as coffee…" He said as he handed it over. "You got me Belgium chocolate?" "Umhum" Oliver answered as he strolled around Watchtower, amazing at her skill to keep all of them under surveillance and safe. She really was a genius, his Chloe. He had begun to think of her like that, his. She just didn't know it yet. He knew he had thrown her off guard with the coffee and now the chocolate, and that was exactly where he wanted her. Off her guard, all defenses down so that when he made his move she would be too surprised to reject him. And for the first time, Oliver was afraid of rejection. This little blonde imp had somehow stolen his heart and he wasn't letting her go.

"Well, thank you. I guess it's nice to have a jet setting boss!" Chloe laughed. She wouldn't think about _why_ he had bought her chocolate, or the coffees. She would just take it in stride as one of Oliver's eccentricities that he would get bored with sooner or later. For some reason she had fallen into his vision, it would only take a skinny little brunette to pull his attention elsewhere. Chloe sighed, she almost wished he were serious…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I hope no one minds that I changed fonts/the other was too small. Again thanks for the great reviews. It is always nice to have numby treats when I log in!_

Oliver had a plan. It was simple really; he would just keep at Chloe till she got the hint that he was interested in her. Then he would swoop in and sweep her off her feet. He thought he had seen a glimpse in her eyes the other day when he gave her the chocolates. That had thrown her off her guard. He didn't know if she really listened when he called her his girl, but he was determined that by the end of this thing she would KNOW she was his.

As the elevator opened, he juggled the coffee with the large vase of flowers he had in his hands. Lets see what she makes of this, he thought.

Chloe was seated at the computer monitors, as usual. She had gotten so used to the coffee Oliver was bringing everyday she had stopped buying her first morning cup. She wouldn't admit to herself that she was looking forward to seeing Oliver anymore than she would admit she liked that he thought of her every morning. So used to it, she didn't even turn around when she greeted him, "Good Morning". Then a flash of color brought her attention around as Oliver placed the spring bouquet onto her desk. "What's this?" she asked. "Oh nothing, just thought you deserved it. You work really hard and I know a lot of us take you for granted. Just wanted you to know I don't and I really appreciate all the hard work you do. Plus, can't a guy buy a girl a bouquet of flowers every once in a while?" Oliver smiled. Oh boy, she thought, getting those butterflies again, but in triplicate. When Oliver focused that charm on her she started having a hard time remembering he was just her boss. Since her legs had gone to Jell-O, she just leaned in and smelled the wonderful scents. "Thank you", she said almost shyly. Oliver loved the blush on her cheeks, the way her hair swung into her eyes as she leaned over. Not to mention the view of her body leaning into the bouquet. It was definitely worth it.

"So what's up today? We saving the world or what, Professor?" he chuckled. Chloe immediately straightened back up. "Well, Arthur is infiltrating a filtration plant that's dumping chemicals into some lake. And Bart has been working on some secret project, which could be anything from taking down an overlord to creating the next best salsa recipe. Hawkman is working one of his digs. And Clark spent the night patrolling so he is at work. What's on your schedule today?" she asked. "Thought I might take you to lunch." Oliver said trying to keep the grin off his face at the blank look Chloe gave him. "Why?" said Chloe abruptly. I mean she knew he was playing some game with her now with the flowers and all, but lunch, really? Paparazzi would be everywhere and who knew what they would think. She really didn't want to be apart of one of Oliver's sex scandals in the rag magazines.

"Come on, Sidekick, I'm hungry and I don't want to eat alone. All the guys are out doing superhero stuff. Let me take you to lunch. Besides, you need to get out more. I'm working you too much. You need to loosen up", Oliver said charmingly. He leaned closer to her on the desk and casually tucked her hair behind her ear.

Even Chloe couldn't resist Oliver when he turned on the charm. She felt that flutter again, and when he leaned over she could smell his cologne, something dark and woodsy. Completely thrown off her game she just gaped at him. Oliver leaned in closer, and for a minute she thought he was going to kiss her, but he just whispered in her ear "I won't tell the boss". Chloe actually shivered. Oliver had her just where he wanted her. It took every ounce of control he had not to just take her mouth and ravage it, but he could tell he was making progress.

"Oh, well, okay, if you won't tell the "boss" I guess I have to right?" Chloe snarked, trying to cover what Oliver's closeness was doing to her. Her body had never betrayed her like this before, not with Clark, not even with Jimmy. It was as if Oliver had pushed a button and awakened something primal inside her. She wanted to lean over and just take his mouth with hers.

"Wonderful. Do you have your passport?" Oliver innocently asked as he helped her put on her jacket. Could he help it if his hands lingered just a moment too long on her silky skin?

"Why do I need my passport?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Oh there's this great little bistro in Paris. I've been craving their café au lait and coq au vin." Oliver said with a smile as he herded her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe had to admit, when they stepped off the plane in France, she was impressed. Oliver's charm, money and good looks had them sailing through customs and a private car picked them up at the airport. Oliver paid no attention to personal space as they drove. He was always touching her. Leaning over to show her some amazing sight out the window. She almost strained her neck trying to look everywhere at once. When they reached the restaurant, she was too shell shocked to notice Oliver taking her arm, Oliver tucking her into his warm body as they walked to his personal table. La Petite-Dejeuner was intimate and charming and very very French. Oliver rattled off their order in French which for some reason made the butterflies suddenly show up again and she realized how close Oliver was sitting next to her in the small booth. As the garcon brought them water and a salad Oliver said, "You'll love their food Sidekick. Best food in Paris."

Oliver thought to himself, oh yeah, got her right where I want her. As he ordered a bottle of $500 wine, it was just lunch after all, he noticed Chloe rubbing her neck. "What's the matter Chloe, neck stiff?" Before she could say anything those incredibly talented hands were on her shoulders, then her bare neck, massaging and ramping up the butterflies to a hurricane. Involuntarily she let out a small moan. Oliver leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "is that better" in the sexiest voice she had ever heard. All she could do was nod her head yes. Oliver placed a small kiss to the back of her neck, "Well we don't want you tense. This is a working lunch. I have a few ideas about the organization of the team…." As Oliver and she discussed the team and the best way to organize their time, he again found little reasons to touch her, until she wasn't really conscious of them anymore. It almost seemed natural. Then he leaned in close again to show her something on a napkin he was trying to explain and her breathe caught in her throat, she could almost taste his skin. That was when Chloe knew she was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. It feeds my soul to know I am making other ppl happy. Okay, enough sappiness, on to the good stuff…_

Oliver could hardly keep from smiling at the puzzled look on Chloe's face. It was the same look she had at Watchtower when there was a particularly nasty problem happening. He also couldn't keep his hands to himself. He just had to touch her, even if it was just a brush of the elbow, his hand at the small of her back. God, when he gave in to temptation and just had to taste her skin with a small kiss, he nearly fell out of his chair. She was exotic and smelled like the flowers on a beach at sunset. All he wanted to do was peel her clothes off slowly and take a great amount of time making her quiver.

As they stepped back on the jet, Oliver felt it was time to make his move. In all actuality, he couldn't wait any longer. The perfect opportunity arose as Chloe tripped on the last stair, falling back into his arms. She quickly tried to move away, but Oliver wrapped her tight against his hard body.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Chloe asked suspiciously. "Just taking advantage of a lucky break Sidekick, "Oliver replied. With that comment he turned her around to face him, marveling at the perfect sight of her. He tipped his head down and placed a soft kiss onto her lips. "If you hadn't noticed, I kinda like you Chloe. And before you start making excuses why it would never work, I want to remind you that I'm the boss, and I make the rules. So get used to it, cause I'm not going to go away." Oliver said softly, his hands rubbing up and down her back. Chloe arched into his touch. She didn't mean to but the truth was his hands felt amazing on her body. Her lips tingled where his had met hers, and she could feel the heat building in her stomach. Oliver watched her think all these things through; the he leaned in and really kissed her. This wasn't friendly or soft or sweet, this was raw passion as his mouth ravaged hers. Chloe responded without a thought. Oliver was the best kisser she had ever known, and he was making it hard for her to remember why this was wrong.

Oliver broke off the kiss, kissed her forehead and nose and said, "So what do you think Chloe? Do we put that king size mattress to use, or pretend this didn't happen and be miserable for the rest of our lives. Because that's what I'm offering to you, body and soul. The rest of my life is yours…"

Chloe grinned up at Oliver. She knew he was right, that This was right, and she didn't want to ever let go of him. "Hey Ollie, you big stud, take me to bed or loose me forever", the line from Top Gun just popping out of her mouth. Oliver grinned as well. "Be happy to". Oliver swung Chloe up into his arms and headed for the bedroom to start the rest of their life.

The End


End file.
